Persuasão
by Jane Di
Summary: É hora de sair para o trabalho, mas uma verdadeira guerra leva a tudo isso, o que fazer para convencer Gu Jun Pyo a deixar Jan Di ir para o trabalho?


**PERSUASÃo**

**É hora de sair para o trabalho, mas uma verdadeira guerra leva a tudo isso, o que fazer para convencer Gu Jun Pyo a deixar Jan Di ir para o trabalho? **

Um estrondoso barulho de algo caindo foi ouvido do primeiro piso. Os empregados em baixo, se assustaram, pararam seus serviços olhando uns para os outros se perguntando o que era aquilo. Mordomo Lee logo apareceu, e apenas com um gesto rápido e silencioso com as mãos fez com que os serviçais voltassem ao seu serviço. Ele poderia prevê o que estava acontecendo...

Rapidamente, o homem dono daquela imensa casa descia as escadas como se escondendo, ainda vestido com seu rob preto, corria com algo nas mãos, o mordomo não soube identificar. Já ao pé da escada, o jovem, entre vinte e trinta anos, parou de repente olhando nos olhos do velho empregado.

"Sr. Lee.", disse o agarrando pelos ombros, "o senhor não me viu!" e então saiu em direção ao lado oposto do aposento e sumindo dentro da sala onde se localizava a biblioteca.

Ainda sem entender, o mordomo ouviu o grito de sua jovem patroa vindo de cima:

"Gu Jun Pyo! Apareça!" Ela esbravejou alto e forte, "Eu vou te achar, e quando isso acontecer, você vai ver..." ela continuou.

E então apareceu no alto da escada, a dona da voz era pequena, seu cabelo escuro, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo o que lhe dava um ar de colegial, mas vestia um conjunto de roupas brancas e no braço segurava o que parecia um jaleco, o que indicava que trabalhava em um hospital.

A garota desceu as escadas decidida, seu rosto demonstrava que ela estava realmente com raiva.

"Sr. Lee" disse após uma rápida vênia, "onde está o Gu Jun Pyo?" perguntou com a voz firme e olhos estreitos.

"Na biblioteca jovem senhora" apontou no mesmo instante sem vacilar.

E imediatamente ela machou naquela direção.

No entanto, mal ao chegar próximo as grandes portas de carvalho que davam acesso ao aposento, Gu Jun Pyo, que antes havia se escondido ali, se revelou também zangando:

"Sr. Lee!" Rugiu ele, obviamente chateado pela não cumplicidade do seu empregado mais confiável.

"Gu Jun Pyo devolva meu cartão imediatamente!" Jan Di disse estendendo uma das mãos para ele.

"Não, eu não vou!" Ele disse também e completou "você não vai trabalhar hoje!" e então escondeu nas costas a mão que segurava o que parecia ser um crachá de identificação com a foto e o nome da garota.

Ela respirou fundo, "Não é você que decide quando eu trabalho, eu tenho um horário para cumprir, me passa o meu cartão agora!" e então avançou em sua direção.

Mas ele, maior e mais rápido que ela, logo se desviou, "então sai de lá, você já fez um milhão de plantões essa semana!" disse se colocando atrás de uma mesa com abajur em uma clara tentativa de colocar algo entre ele e ela .

"Esse é o meu primeiro plantão da semana seu idiota!" disse ainda tentando alcança-lo, mas quanto mais ela ia para um lado, ele ia para outro, o que parecia uma caçada de gato e rato.

"mesmo assim, você trabalha demais, se demita!" ele rebateu em resposta pulando para traz sofá.

"é mesmo? E quem vai pagar meu salário? Você?" Ela perguntou pondo as mãos na cintura.

Então, como se algo estalasse dentro dele, parou por um segundo, "Isso é uma excelente ideia!" Ele disse levando a ideia a sério e continuou "eu posso pagar para ter você só ao meu lado e ..."

Foi interrompido por uma almofada jogada na sua cara, pego de surpresa, exclamou: "Hya! Sua punk! O que é isso?"

Jan Di estava vermelha de tão zangada, "idiota de pouco Q.I.", no entanto, vendo que a situação não ia mudar, ela decidiu outro meio, "tanto faz, vou trabalhar do mesmo jeito" disse ajeitando sua franja e alisando sua roupa.

Ele, porém, não caiu, "Não adianta, você só pode entrar lá com a sua identificação" ele levantou presunçosamente o crachá, onde escrito dizia: DRA. GEUM JAN DI, CLÍNICA GERAL- HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE SEUL.

Eles se encaram por um momento.

E então parecendo bastante frustrada, ela solta um sonoro suspiro, "ok, tudo bem, vou ligar para Ji Hoo, ele é o diretor de lá não é? Eu vou contar para ele como o seu melhor amigo ficou doido e quer me manter presa em casa e não me deixa ir trabalhar!" ela gritou enquanto sacava o telefone da mesa mais próxima.

Jun Pyo se assustou, não gostou do que ouviu. Foi em direção a ela e para surpresa de todos a pegou no colo a tirando do chão.

"Aish, por que você não me escuta?" ele diz fazendo um esforço considerável para mantê-la consigo.

Ela, por outro lado, tentava de todos os modos se soltar dele.

"Me solta Gu Jun Pyo, me solta agora" ela ordenou.

Os empregados faziam de tudo para fingir que não viam a cena do casal diante deles, uns tapavam a boca com as mãos para não rirem, outros disfarçadamente assistiam o desenrolar da briga, claramente divertindo- se.

Mas não adiantou muito Jan Di espernear e bater nele, pois não a largava, em passos rápidos e firmes subiu de volta as escadas, rapidamente passaram pelos corredores ricamente ornamentados e entraram em um amplo quarto.

Já dentro, ele a largou em cima da cama. Sem fôlego ela lançou seu olhar mais zangado, "o que você pensa que está fazendo?" ela pergunta.

Ele em pé na sua frente responde: "Apenas quero você do meu lado!"

Ela suspira, tentando entender a cabeça do marido, "Gu Jun Pyo quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu tenho que trabalhar?"

"Mas eu posso pagar isso não posso?" Ele diz da forma mais inocente possível.

Jan Di se exasperou, jogou as mãos para cima em gesto de paciência, aparentemente não tentava argumentar com o homem a sua frente.

No mesmo instante, o celular de Jan Di que tinha ficado no quarto, precisamente em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama começou a tocar. Os dois se viraram de imediato, mesmo não estando perto podiam ver o nome brilhando na tela: JI HOO. Foi em uma fração de segundos. Os dois se encaram novamente e se jogaram para ver quem alcançava primeiro o telefone. Eles caíram em cima da cama, Jan Di fazia um esforço considerável para estender o braço, mas era impedida por Jun Pyo que a imobilizou de tal modo que apenas as suas pernas estavam livres, e as usava para acerta-lo e fazer com que saísse de cima dela. Ele, sabendo que ela queria falar com Ji Hoo, não podia deixar isso acontecer e permitir que ela fugisse. Aproveitou sua força superior e seu tamanho e estava quase alcançando o celular. Mas Jan Di se remexia demais, era pequena, mas tinha uma agilidade incrível. Para ela seria uma batalha perdida, a não ser que usasse sua arma...

Tendo a cabeça de Jun Pyo próximo a sua, fez a única coisa possível a fazer, ele já havia pego o celular. Então, tendo ele em cima dela, aproveitou e mordiscou, levemente, sua orelha esquerda. Foi o suficiente.

Em um estalo ele se viu paralisado, como uma onda de choque estivesse percorrido seu corpo. Mas com isso, como ambos já estavam na beira da cama. Em segundos se viram caindo direto para o chão.

O aparelho estalou longe dos dois. Havia parado de tocar. A bateria tinha soltado há uns bons metros deles.

Dolorido, Jun Pyo caiu de lado, e Jan Di por cima dele.

"Olha só o que você fez!" Ela gritou.

"Você me provocou!" Ele devolveu.

Jan Di rolou para o seu lado. Suspirando ela não via alternativas para ir trabalhar sem ter que deixar seu marido gravemente ferido com os socos que ela pretendia lhe dá.

"Gu Jun Pyo eu tenho que ir trabalhar..." começou a dizer.

"Mas eu já disse..." ele interrompeu.

"Eu sei, eu sei, então vamos a um acordo!" De repente uma luz surgiu em sua mente como alternativa.

"Um acordo?" ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Isso! Se eu sair agora, sem você me impedir, eu vou... eu vou" ela procurava algo que o convencesse.

"Vai fazer ramem pra mim!" ele exclamou de repente.

"Ramen?" Jun Pyo era extremamente fácil de se agradar, pensou Jan Di, "Tudo bem, eu faço"

"E também vai ter fazer tudo que eu pedir" ele disse maliciosamente.

Jan Di imediatamente se afastou dele, "Hya! O que você está pensando?", e então se arrependeu da proposta feita.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Você e sua mente pervertida..." ele se divertia as custas dela.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, "tudo bem, tudo bem, mas agora tenho que ir" Disse se levantando do chão.

Alisou sua roupa, catou seu celular do chão e penteou o cabelo bagunçado.

"Vou esperar você aqui" Gu Jun Pyo disse com um brilho no olhar.

Jan Di não duvidava disso, pegou suas coisas e saiu para o trabalho, um longo dia a esperava, mas agora, ela se sentia bastante animada para voltar para casa.


End file.
